blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Alucard/Move List
Overview Rachel is a tricky, advanced-level character who specializes in zoning and luring opponents into traps. It can be said that she is the equivalent or spiritual successor to Guilty Gear's Testament. Her normal attacks are short and not very good for close range fighting, but in conjunction with her special moves and proper utilization of her Drive, the damage that can result from the combination of these factors can be quite high. Her Drive, Silpheed, has the ability to control the direction of the wind which can affect the range of her projectiles and can also affect her opponents. She can move around all of her projectile weapons including her Tiny Lobelia cannons, her frog familiar George XIII, and her Impish Gypsophila pumpkins. These projectiles along with her lightning rods are used to hit and force the enemy into blocking. When the lightning rods activate, they can hit her enemies. These tools can help her keep opponents in their place and the lightning rods can catch them off guard. One use of the wind requires 1/4 of the wind gauge, meaning you can only use 4 winds in a row. Once you use up all of it you have to wait for it to recover while standing on the ground. The gauge refills 1/4 of its stock every 3 seconds. She is a little weak at close range but has some strong tools. For ground to air attacks she has 2B, 6A. From above the opponent, in the air, she can use j.C cannon or j.2C. For horizontal attacking she has lighting attacks and horizontal projectiles, which include her cannon and pumpkin which can both be shot across the stage by wind. Both can be used against grounded and airborne opponents. 6B is also a very useful mid ranged normal attack. It is able to put the opponent in a lot of hit-stun on a counter hit. Because of the update(1.03) her 6B now causes knock down and her 5CC as well. In CT, Rachel was the most dominant character in the tier lists, being placed at S-tier above Nu-13 and Arakune. In CS1, however, to say that she was bludgeoned severely by the nerf bat. Many of her combo tools were removed, her damage output was lowered, and the utilization of her projectiles was extremely weakened. She fell from her throne to the bottom of the dreaded D-tier barrel. Because of this, she practically disappeared from tournament play, but when CS2 came out Rachel was back in full force. She had regained most of her tools from CT, but not enough to make her as strong as her old self was. In Extend she got some new tools to make up for the ones she lost, but in exchange she lost durability on many of her once impregnable normals. Rachel's Overdrive is Elf Lied, which increases the Wind Meter's recharge rate. Move Lists CP/CS = Normals Drive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Astral Heat Category:Move List